What happened?
by starstreaker33
Summary: Lilo and her Ohana travel to Wisconsin for a hula competition and ruin into another family. What will happen when they meet? And will Stitch have a second Glitch along with his new friend?
1. Chapter 1

"Lilo hurry up or where going to miss our flight!" Nani yelled upstairs.

Lilo came down stairs in her blue jeans and tank top.

"I can't believe it still that your fourteen." Pleakley exclaimed.

"Really it's nothing new you said that for about a thousand times." Lilo sighed.

"Come on stitch." she yelled.

Arriving to the airport Lilo put Stitch in human clothes so he could ride with her on the plane ride.

"Wisconsin here we come!" Stitch said excitedly.

Lilo laughed.

(Four years ago in the state of Wisconsin)

_"Jamanica what's wrong with James?" a little dark haired girl asked her friend._

_"Lyla he has a glitch because he was fully charged when I created him." Jamanica replied._

_"Is he going to die?" she asked._

_"I afraid if we don't get to him in time he might." she answered._

_"No he can't Lyla said before running after her friend."_

(Back to present)

"Lyla snap out of it!" someone yelled.

"Om my God where's James?" Lyla asked before dashing up right from her sleep.

"Lyla I am alright." her red friend said.

Lyla got up and hugged her friend.

"What happened Lyla?" Jamanica asked.

"I had that dream again of that day when we thought we lost James." she answered before tears started to come to her eyes.

James crawled over to her and jumped into her arms.

"You will never lose me." James said hugging her neck.

"Alright now that we know what happened hurry up and get ready before your late for the competition." her sister said.

"Alright Jessica." Lyla sighed.

Getting up she let go of her friend and walked into the bathroom. Throwing on her hula clothes, the combing her hair back into a bun, and getting make up on she was ready to go.

"Come on James lets get going." she said walking out the door.

(At the Competition)

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Lilo exclaimed.

Stitch looked around until her saw a red version of him. Growling he jumped at his replica and started to attack him.

"STITCH!" Lilo yelled.

"JAMES!" another girl yelled.

Both version of 626 stopped and looked at their friends.

"What two 626's?" Jumba asked.

"Yes I created James or aka 626." a female version of Jumba answered.

"What happened!" another Pleakley asked.

"Brother?" Pleakley asked.

"Sister?" Jumba almost yelled.

"Crap." Lyla muttered.

Lilo and Lyla stared at each other then at their other friends.

"This is interesting." Lyla laughed.

"I agree." Lilo giggled.

"Well this is kind of awkward." Pleakley's twin said.

"Oh shut up Jeak." the female version of Jumba said.

"Ha that's my sister!" Jumba exclaimed.

Jamanica smiled before embracing her brother in a hug.

"What is going on here?" Jessica asked.

"Well seems Jamanica met her brother and Jeak met his twin brother. Not to mention there's another version of James." Lyla said.

"Hi." Stitch said.

"Oh my god not another one of James!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Shut up Jessica it would be nice for James to have a friend like him unlike all his cousins." Lyla rolled her eyes.

Nani came up to the group and looked at Jessica, to Stitch, to James, to Jeak, to Jamanica, to Jumba, then to Pleakley.

"What happened?" she asked.

"To much to explain." Lilo answered.

"Ah names Nani." Nani said.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said.

"Names Lyla and that's James my best friend." Lyla said proudly.

"Lilo that's Stitch my best friend." Lilo said.

Stitch growled at his twin and James growled back.

"Boys." Lilo and Lyla said at the same time.

Lyla smiled and knelt so James could crawl into her arms. Snuggling her friend she smiled.

"Lyla Wooten." a voice announced.

"That's me got to go." she said before running out on stage.

After her performance and Lilo performed they finally got to speak to each other once more.

"Hey do you guys need a place to stay?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah we're going to a hotel." Lilo answered.

"Hey how bout you come to our place we have a ton of room for you guys." Lyla answered.

"That sounds great let me asked Nani." Lilo said before she ran up to her sister.

After a couple of minutes she came back smiling.

"My sister said it was alright." Lilo replied.

**Wow a lot of Dialogue any ways I hope that wasn't a what am I saying holy crap I used a ton of Mary Sue material. I hope you like it though :) Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Lyla and her families place they all went into the living room where everyone tried to figure out why there was another version of Stitch.

"So how did you find the plans for 626?" Jumba asked his sister.

"Where you hide everything. In your clothing drawers." Jamanica answered.

"Ah I see now did you find the replica of the prototypes of 626?" Jumba asked.

Jamanica slapped her brother.

"Idiot I always find everything you hide." she said.

Lilo and Lyla laughed, while Stitch and James got close to fighting terms.

"Hey how bout we go to my room it's awesome!" Lyla said excitedly.

Getting up she picked up James and went into her room with Lilo and Stitch trailing.

"Behave." she said to James.

"Eh. Chichabibo." James replied.

Lyla smiled and set her bag down on the ground. Going to her dresser she pulled out a new pair of clothes.

"It'll be alright to change in here where all family." she said before taking off her clothes.

Lilo smiled before trailing to the wall next to her showing pictures of Lyla and her family.

"Oh don't mind that, that's old memories of when I met James and his family. We haven't been the same since James glitch and we almost lost him." Lyla sighed before tears came to her eyes.

Lilo half smiled.

"James and you are Ohana which means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. That's what my dad used to say before he passed away." Lilo said proudly.

Lyla smiled.

"If you want you can sleep on the bottom bunk. James and I sleep next to each other at night thanks to my nightmares of losing him again. I've never been the same always cheerful me because it worries me that I may lose him." Lyla said before picking up James.

"Nah you two sleep on the bottom Stitch and I will take the top." Lilo said before grabbing her clothes out of her bag.

Lyla smiled before walking to her radio and picking up a CD and playing it.

"Sorry if this irritates you I usual listen to music before bed. It calms my nerves and it puts James to sleep." Lyla explained.

"Oh it's no bother. What song are you putting on?" Lilo asked.

"My Immortal by Evanescence amazing band before they stopped playing together." Lyla said.

She picked up James from the bed and cradled him like a baby.

"He likes being cradled when he's going to sleep. He's my special little baby. Sadly he isn't a baby anymore because he's all grown up." she sighed.

She started to sing to James and swaying him gently back and forth.

"Lyla?" James asked.

"Yeah James?" she replied.

"Taka." he said before he fell asleep.

"Your welcome James." she said quietly.

Lyla laid James on the bed and covered him up. Smiling she went to her bathroom and cleaned herself up before walking out into their living room.

"Jumba, James, had a malfunction a few years ago and I fear it will happen again." Jamanica whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jumba asked.

"I mean he'll probably die if he has another malfunction. Has your 626 been having any problems?" she asked.

"No, even if he did I haven't noticed." Jumba answered.

"Jumba I fear that if we don't take both James and Stitch back to Hawaii well they may die." Jamanica said.

"But Fusion Chamber is destroyed how can we save them both if we have to rebuild?" he asked.

"We rebuild it together." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lyla gasped and ran straight back to her room she sat in her corner which was darker then any of the other corners in her room.

_James can't die not again. I can't lose him. NEVER! _she thought to herself.

Lyla stood up and went to bed with the thought of what she heard on her mind.

* * *

_"Lyla what's wrong sweety." Jessica asked.  
_

_"James he said he was bad and he accidentally scratched me. I have to find him Jessica he could be hurt!" Lyla said before running off. _

_"JAMES WHERE ARE YOU!?" she called._

_Soon she heard the sound of whimpering, following the noise she found her friend._

_"James." she said running up to him._

_"Lyla I hurt!" he whimper._

_"It's OK James I'm here I'll always be here." she whispered._

* * *

Lyla woke up and screamed scaring Stitch, Lilo, and James.

Her sister ran into her room to see what was wrong and saw Lyla crying.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"It happened again!" Lyla cried.

James cuddled underneath Lyla's chin. Lyla hugged James tightly as tears streamed down her face. Then her fears came true, James started to jerk and his eyes flashed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't happen." she said.

Picking up James she shook with fear while he was in her arms.

"What's happening?" Lilo asked.

"He's starting to glitch again. James please stop, please." she begged.

Jamanica came into the room and said, "We're leaving for Hawaii soon get packed. I already called the people who are holding the competition and they said they will hold off for us until we get back."

Lyla jumped up and set James down before hugging her friend.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Your Welcome sweet heart." Jamanica replied.

**I hope you like it so far I'm getting some inspiration from most of my favorite songs and it's helping me think a lot better. So I hope it's good. Review?**


End file.
